Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ nightmare in vienna So my creepypasta Nightmare in Vienna was deleted a while ago due to quality standarts and while it's true the original version had issues (that's what happens when you write in the middle of the night), it's also true Ive fixed them and showed the final work to some people who really enjoyed it. so I've been wondering if you could undelete the pasta so I could edit the final version into the site page. --BloodySpghetti (talk) 08:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Please could you provide a copy of the revised version? Until then I'm going to leave this unreviewed, since I can't see the actual thing you want reviewed. Upload it to Pastebin and link it here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Revised version is here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, starting off with the smaller issues, the story is a wall of text and, if posted here, will be formatted as one large paragraph as opposed to individual paragraphs. Additionally, the places in which you do start new paragraphs don't always make sense - at one point you start a new paragraph in the middle of a sentence. :There are grammatical errors throughout the story. You randomly capitalize words in the middle of sentences, even in the very first line - "...in the house; A man...", "...The Man has...". The tense in which you are writing alternates frequently. I can't tell whether the piece is intended to be in past or present tense. When someone new speaks, you need to start a new paragraph. Additionally, you regularly miss out punctuation, such as commas, apostrophes, etc. If you're using a term like "I'm", you must remember it's a contraction for the longer phrase "I am" and needs an apostrophe. :I'm not sure you know entirely what the words you're using mean. Why would someone who's sadistic enjoy themselves being burned? Surely a true sadist would derive pleasure from others being in pain, not the other way around? The dialogue is pretty unrealistic, and just sounds cheesy. Would you actually say, ""Oh finally the fresh meat woke up, now we can fun," aloud? Say dialogue to yourself before you write it and try and work out whether or not it sounds realistic and fluid. :The plot of the story itself is pretty generic - someone has something wrong done to them and turns into a psychotic killer ghost. You don't bring anything new to the idea, other than the historical context. I can see the pasta is trying to be scary, but all the characters that are killed by Elizabeth have no redeeming qualities whatsoever, why should we feel unsettled/sad about their deaths? Additionally, we find out Elizabeth's killings were for revenge, so what was her motive for killing the family of four at the start, and why that specific family of four? :So, due to plot issues, such as unoriginality, grammar issues and a lack of realistic or relatable characters, I am denying this appeal. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Survivor of Death My Creepypasta Survivor of Death, I know it had a few errors but I know I fixed some of them. I know I didn't do any random capitalizations, maybe it was because every time one of my characters said something I never put a period on the end of it? clichés? It was deleted because It wasn't good enough for the wiki's standards? I'm pretty new in the wiki and I would just want to get it undeleted because I'm not sure why It was in the first place, If I get a logical answer I would be pretty happy. If you want to see the reviewed version in the pastebin, please let me know, but you did edit it only a few hours ago. This will help me in the future, thanks!!! --